the internal flame
by liland
Summary: find out more about jasper's past andjake's ansesters
1. Chapter 1

Seth ran though the doors as my dad, Edward, turned his head, still playing my mom's lullaby on the piano, to look at him like he was crazy, Seth sometimes was. He walked over to one of my dad's brothers, Jasper; Seth has real gone crazy now. Seth laughed, "Think tomorrow night's bonfire might interest you in particularly," he smiled his big, goofy smile, "So you can come on the res. but you have to hunt first same rules apply for all others that wish to come along. Billy found something 'bout hybrids like Nessie."

That's when I spoke, "My name is not Nessie it's Renesmee!" I stumped of to my dad's old room, it was almost empty. Slumping down on the bed my mother used when she was still human, I remembered hunting with her and Jacob. I would suck the blood out of the animals and Jacob would eat the meat.

See I am a Cullen, my parents and my father's side of the family are all vampires, but just my dad's side is. Seth, Jacob, Sam, Quil, and a few others, the entire reservation, know. Soon Jacob, my best friend, was in the room. Jacob was six foot seven inches; he has jet black hair and deep brown eyes.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered him. There is one more thing you need to know about Jacob, he is, along with sixteen others including Seth, a shape-shifter. He gave me his big, perfect smile and interrupted my thoughts. I fastened my hands behind his neck and was about to kiss him but my dad was already there pulling Jacob off me.

"Dad!" I shouted at him in a disappointed tone.

"Out now" he ordered Jacob as he released him, as always he wouldn't hurt Jacob because he thinks he is still in debt to him for always being here when we need him most. Jacob ran over to kiss me but my dad stopped him so I ran to him. My dad knew what I was doing and stopped me. I signed, sure I wasn't even seven but I looked like I was almost eighteen and I was smarter than my advanced placed mother.

"Guess you have to go now Jake," I said in a cheerless tone trying to convince my dad to let him stay longer. It worked.

"Fine," then turned to Jacob and said, "Not tonight be patient."

"You know that isn't my specialty, Ed." Jacob said then added, "and I don't care about you're…" I stopped him with a pleading stare.


	2. Chapter 2

My dad finally left and Jacob came running to me picking me up and jumping on the over sized bed. I was going to ask what they were talking about but suddenly Jacob's lips were on mine. I can't recall what else happened that night but I know Jacob was with me the whole time. We were together on the huge bed the entire night and on though the morning.

We were told to hunt today but I wanted no part in that instead I wanted eggs. This was unusual for me. I always hunted when someone was willing to watch me, I prefer vampire food, and human food smells bad. My dad told my mom and got her worked up for nothing, or at least I thought so. The four of us, mom, dad Jacob, and I, stayed home that night, or that was the plan but Jacob and I jumped out the window and ran there. Billy, Jacob's dad, was waiting for us. Grandpa Charlie was there to.

"Yesterday I was looking though the stories of our tribe and came across something in Ephraim's journal I thought was interesting. There was a fourth member of their pack. There is only one story of him and that is why the Cullens are here they are in the story." He said. I looked in the fire and saw a girl walking. Billy continued, "Tiffany is the main character in this story. Look in the fire and see."

The fire girl suddenly seemed real; she had blond hair and blue eyes she could be uncle J.'s sister or younger relative. She told her mother she was going to walk along the river. Taking off, she picked up a rock and tossed it into the river to make it skip. Soon she was out of hearing range. An hour later she started home. But stopped again with a familiar feeling that she was being watched like when her oldest brother, Jasper, was watching her. It was a protective stare. The girl stayed there skipping stones on the sea green river. All too soon for the girl's liking, the summer's sun started to fade. As she started home the stare changed as if it was disappointed to see her leave. Whoever's glower it was, which she hoped but doubted was her brother, had moved into her path. It started towards her, arms outstretched as if to embrace her. The girl somehow knew this. I could tell she was blind even though she tried hard to hide it. She felt safe though she knew a stranger was there with her. Soon she felt another gaze this one was angry but in a protective way, as if to tell the large feet not to talk another steep forwards. The two large feet turned to four giant wolf feet in between her and the stranger. The girl ran to stop the two from fighting.

"Stop," she shouted, "calm down." The two did so and the wolf feet turned human again.

"Sorry for saving you," the first person said.

"You think I would hurt **_her_**," Uncle J. shouted.

"You are a leech."

"Jasper is that you?" the girl asked.

"Yes, Justin is here to," uncle J. said. The girl ran up and hugged him, or tried to but the werewolf got in her way


End file.
